Cupid Ring
A Cupid Ring is a powerful magical artifact. Cupids are all equipped with a ring that bestows them with most of their powers. The rings' power combined with the cupids own innate power, better enables them to help and protect their charges. Cupid-witches are shown to not need a ring to remotely beam others to them, possibly using their Wiccan power to enable the magic. It is shown that at least witches are able to access parts of the ring's power: Piper was able to use its power to travel in time and so was Christy. They were also able to take others with them: in Piper's case it was Leo and eventually Grams and Patty and then later Phoebe and Paige and in Christy's case it was Dumain. However, controlling the ring's powers can be difficult for a witch. Piper's attempts to time travel didn't work out as well as she planned at first, going first too far into the past then too far into the future until her own future self helped her learn how to use it properly. The ring is not immune to powers like Telekinetic Orbing, however, as Paige was able to summon it to her with that power from Christy. As witnessed in the season 8 episode Forever Charmed. Powers within the Ring Beaming The power to teleport anywhere in the world, the universe and parallel planes instantaneously. The first Cupid that Phoebe and her sisters met was powerless without his Cupid Ring and was shown to be unable to beam without it. But the second and most notable Cupid, Coop was able to teleport without the use of a ring. P.J. the first cupid-witch hybrid can also teleport without a ring. Telekinesis The power to move things with the sheer power of one's mind. Coop dispalyed this power once. He used this power to move and position a chair so that when he unfroze Phoebe she would fall in it and not on the ground. Coop ring didn't glow when he used this power, which could means this power is one of his own innate magic. Chronokinesis The power to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and even control time itself. This is and extremely powerful ability, which is why Cupids and only a few other magical beings has it. Coop first used this power to take Phoebe and a time traveling adventure. The ring this time wasn't giulded by the Coop, but the desire in Pheoebe's heart. Time Travel Cupids can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. Coop can sense when someone is displaced in time and return them to their rightful place in time even if he wasn't the one to display them. He displayed this when he returned Patty and Penny to their time. Witches can at least access and use this power within the ring. Temporal Stasis The power to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. This requires a great deal of magical power, so this power is only for extremely powerful beings. Although not proven, there is strong evidence which suggest that this power may also be inside the cupid ring. Telepathic Suggestion The power to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind, bending them to your will, effectively. Coop, whom uses it to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. If a Demon of Hate acquire the ring, he or she can use it telepathically suggest reasons to hate an individual and could implant thoughts of anger, hatred and negativity in Cupid's charge's mind, undoing the relationships created. Mind Transference The power to completely transference another person into someone else's head/mind, even across vast distance, with just a wave of a hand. Coop did this to Paige and Henry, after Paige came to him, seeking help in dealing with Henry. Coop forced them to walk a mile in each others shoe and helping them to work out their marital problem. Holograms The power to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. When Phoebe proved resistant to opening up her heart to anyone, because how her previous relationships ended. Coop used his ring to conjure images from Phoebe's heart of all her past loves, showing her how great her loves where when they began. Molecular Immobilization The magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore "freezing" the object completely. Coop, a cupid displayed this power the first time he met his future wife, Phoebe. His power was so advanced that he was able to freeze a good and extremely powerful witch. Molecular Deceleration The magical power that enables the user to seemingly slow down time, putting individuals or objects into slow motion. It is possible that it works by manipulating molecules, but this is uncertain. It is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and is apparently neutral, being possessed by both good and evil individuals. However, it may be just a benevolent power, as Cole Turner may have taken it from a demon who, in turn, had stolen it from a good individual. Projection The power to manipulate reality. The user can changes the world around them through desire and imagination. This is and extremely powerful ability, which is why Cupids and only a few other magical beings has it. Although not proven, there is strong evidence which suggest that this power may also be inside the cupid ring. It is thought that Coop used this power to unblock Phoebe's heart. References Category:Artifacts